


Midnight Snacks

by saltyseatea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Because yes, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Everyone is a dork, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy. Fluffy. Fluff-y., Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Angst, No More Resets (Undertale), No Smut, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Nyeh-heh-heh!, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Female and uses She/Her Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) is a Dork, Sans (Undertale) is a Sweetheart, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Some Plot, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, all you're getting is very VERY mild hurt/comfort at best, and half inspired by my love for cute skeletons :), author loves chatting with readers!, forgive me if i take forever to update, go check their fic out if you like angsty stuffs! :3, hopefully, monster logic will not be explained in detail or with logic, my first ao3 fic, not beta read we die like men, okay i should stop adding tags-, reader is a dork, there are literal skeletons in your closet, this was half-inspired by a certain Sneakyfox55's fic (Until That Day Comes), we don't need logic where we're going :P, well. an attempt at slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyseatea/pseuds/saltyseatea
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick trip from your bedroom to the kitchen for your chisps and back. In and out. That was the plan."uh... hey."What wasn't in the plan was accidentally waking up a slumbering skeleton."...Um, hi?"What also wasn't in the plan was slowly befriending said skeleton.(Or somehow falling in love with him either, for that matter.)
Relationships: Everyone & Reader, Original Character(s) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Pet Rock (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, that's literally it cause i can't be bothered to put any more
Comments: 36
Kudos: 19





	Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until That Day Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198319) by [Sneakyfox55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan C commences.  
> ...The C stands for "Chisps".

don't mind this please, i haven't gotten around to finishing the first chapter of this yet but it's gonna be deleted soon so im just gonna leave this here so i don't lose all my tags lol

IM SORRY IF YOU CLICKED ON THIS EXPECTING FLUFF AND STUFF, I JUST CAN'T FIND THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE-

but when i finally get around to writing the first chapter, this testing chapter will disappear! cause it won't have any more reason to be here lol

\- tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahgaagha yes i finally got around to writing this after months of procrastination  
> now let the fluff  
> c o m m e n c e  
> although it might commence quite slowly because i have the attention span of a ball of cheese but shhh you heard nothing-
> 
> but anyway yay im finally writing this  
> woo  
> let's see how long i can go for before i either get bored of writing this or get hit by procrastination :D
> 
> :'D


End file.
